


Relationships

by Alvilda_otQ



Series: Hana has a head [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And also a teen, D.Va is a person, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvilda_otQ/pseuds/Alvilda_otQ
Summary: Hana has breakfast, muses over the nature of luuuuuuuuuv and gets interruptedNO IT'S NOT NFSW YOU PERVS :P





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I'm changing my Overwatch stuff to be a series instead of a single work. Just felt better that way.

“Satya.” Genji’s entire face, mechanical as it was, seemed to light up at the sight of her.

“Genji,” she answered with a nod. Hana wasn’t sure, but she _thought_ she saw the edge of a smile on the normally severe woman.

“It’s so _romantic_ ,” the girl sighed wistfully, her chin propped up on an elbow. McCree chuckled dryly besides her, flicking his lighter. It was past 10, and he hadn’t had his morning smoke yet.

“Kid, if it takes that little for you go all gooey on me, I ain’t never taking you back to where _I’m_ from. If you thought your fans were forward...”

“Something something boys will be boys,” she responded cheekily. The cowboy chuckled softly, sipping his coffee.

“So, how’s Hanzo?” She thought the Southerner would choke.

“You little…” he growled before pulled her into a headlock, ruining her artfully mussed bun. She punched him playfully when he finally let go, and made a show out of despairing over the state of her hair.

“But… like, really. How is Hanzo?” Hana asked after a while of pleasant silence. Her breakfast of dry cheerios and over-sweetened black coffee had vanished down her stomach without her noticing.

“He’s fine, I guess… Oh don’t look at me like that,” he drawled when she wagged an eyebrow at him. She grinned devilishly, stealing a piece of his bacon. “Incorrigible. Must be why I like you. But no, nothing’s happening. I don’t think he’s all lovestruck on me, I’m sorry to say.”

“That sucks. I’m sorry, Jesse.” She was. She’d “shipped” the Japanese archer and the walking stereotype of a cowboy since she first saw them in the same room.

“It is what it is. Not all of us get one of those pretty ‘lil fairy tales.”

Hana sighed deeply, looking at her disheveled reflection in the dregs of her coffee.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Lena?”

“Hmm?” The former RAF pilot barely looked away from her disassembled handguns, cleaning out a nigh-inaccessible component.

“Do you think everyone gets a happy ending?”

“Gosh, luv, that’s a big question for this early in the morning!” Lena tried to brush her off with a nervous grin, putting down her work. Hana was sitting on an upside-down bucket, playing with a bit of spare wire.

“I was just thinking, cuz…”

“Yeah?” The Brit looked slightly concerned. She basically considered Hana her baby sister after months of working closely together. Lena was who the teen went to when it was too embarrassing to ask anyone else.

“Jesse’s in love with Hanzo. And I _might_ have encouraged him to tell him.”

“I don’t see the problem here, luv. You’ve just been tryin’ to help a mate out.”

“But, see… It doesn’t seem like Hanzo feels the same way. And I was watching that vishkar architect and the other Shimada brother earlier, and they just looked so _happy_ around each other but they both seemed too scared to do anything about it so…”

“Hana?” Lena never almost called her by her first name. The pilot was looking straight at her, brows furrowed. “This kind of thing is… complicated, y’know? Gotta give it time. Let them work it out at their own pace. If you push it too hard…” She made a ripping motion.

“But what if it’s too _late_ then? We’re in _war_ and people get _hurt_ and -” Lena pulled her into a hug, squashing the gamer’s cheek into her time-anchoring harness.

“I know, luv. I know.”

“I hate it when you’re right,” Hana muttered against the woman’s chest, feeling it vibrate as she laughed.

“Some things you just have to let go. ‘Sides, you can’t fix _all_ of us up with someone!”

“Well I _can_ try _…_ ”

 

* * *

 

“You’re late,” Commander Morrison grumbled as she made it to the shooting range. She didn’t respond to that, instead calmly reaching for her normal handgun and disassembling it completely, checking for any issues, before reassembling and loading it.

“You’re getting better at that,” her CO admitted grudgingly. Hana flashed him a little grin, before emptying the entire clip into the almost exact bullseye of a target disk. Jack just watched her shoot for a while, target growing smaller as she improved, occasionally correcting her stance or technique. He made far fewer comments now than when he’d started giving her lessons.

“It’s too easy for you,” he announced as she started putting her gear back in place. “This is of no use in the field anyway. Besides, you’ll stagnate. Get cocky. We better get you started on moving targets.”

“Yes, sir!” He ruffled her hair with a grin when she saluted him.

 

* * *

 

“Hana!” The old German greeted her not with his usual bear hug, but ruffled her hair instead. The teen had mentally prepared the eulogy for her hairstyle hours before. She grinned at the giant, noticing that he was actually _sitting still_ without being tethered to his desk by mountains of paperwork grumbling about Amari women.

“How’s today treating you, Rein?”

“Ach, it is what it is. You?”

“Not much, just busy perpetuating stereotypes.” She stretched lazily, yawning. “One of those being that gamers aren’t morning people.” He actually _snorted_ at that, taking another big gulp from his bucket of a coffee cup.

“Are you sure that’s coffee in there?” He shrugged noncommittally. Hana glanced at it, noticing it was a brown, clear liquid, seemingly cold. Bit hard to see in the black Overwatch logo mug, though. It was only a bit past ten.

“Reinhardt…” she started, but the veteran just sighed deeply.

“Please, Hana. Today, just let me be.”

 

* * *

 

“What _is_ it about my hair that makes everyone want to ruffle it?!” Hana cried exasperatedly as she tried to drag a brush through the static mess that used to be mild-mannered strands of hair. It wasn’t helping.

“You sound so adorable when you get mad like that,” Mei commented absently, engrossed in some scientific article. Hana threw the brush in her general direction, narrowly missing the mirror on the wall beside the scientist.

“Careful, now! I know how much you dislike having to clean up.” She _did_ have a point. Hana _hated_ cleaning. The teen sighed dramatically, falling back onto her perpetually unmade bed. Mei giggled softly, looking at her over the top of her spectacles, before going back to her article.

“Mei?” she asked hesitantly after staring at the ceiling for a while.

“Hmm?” She didn’t even look away from her tablet, the light of the display reflecting off her glasses. Hana had never asked her why she chose to wear them in this day and age where lasik surgery was so easily accessible. Glasses were so… old-fashioned.

“What’s going on between you and Reinhardt?” For the second time that day, Hana was legitimately considering using the Heimlich method.

“Uh no I don’t what why how do you WHAT?!” Hana burst out laughing, tears streaming down her face as the scientist, if possible, blushed even brighter.

“We’re just… uh… HOW DID YOU KNOW?!”

“Oh come on, you’re pretty obvious.”

“It is just a, uh, purely _physical_ relationship! Stress relief! Having a bit of fun, is all!”

“Mhmmm…” Hana waggled her eyebrows. “Honestly, I’m asking because he seemed a bit… down, earlier.”

“Oh,” was all Mei said. She was frowning.

“Are you two… okay?” Hana winced inwardly. She did _not_ want the details of that relationship.

“I think so? I don’t know.” Mei sighed deeply, burying her face in her hands. “Never grow up, Hana. Things get so complicated.”

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, the gamer found herself messing with her computer, cleaning out the fans. She found that it was a good way to relax. Out of all the things in her room, the innards of her computer tower was the only thing always found spotless. The rest just got a quick wipe-down whenever there was a surprise inspection. She was lying flat on her stomach reaching into the open case when someone knocked.

“Yeah?” she shouted out, pulling off one of her headphones blasting K-Pop. No one responded, but she thought she heard clanking steps around the corner as she ran to check. There was an actual, honest-to-god letter in a paper envelope on her doorstep.

 _Hana,_ it read.

_Your tits looked good in that top_

And that was it. Hana threw it into the wastebasket with a noise of disgust, contemplating setting it on fire. As an online presence, and a young, female one in the gaming community at that, she got as much hate mail and misguided “compliments” as anyone else, but it had never stopped bothering her. _Fucking pervs_ , she thought to herself, taking a sip of artisan ginger ale before going back to her maintenance.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I ship Symmetra/Genji deal with it  
> Also this just makes less and less sense as it goes on, huh? But it's all supposed to take place over the same morning.  
> Want more of my weirdness in your life? Hit me up as @Alvilda_otQ on twitter where I ramble about cookies or on my blog at alvildasabstractions.wordpress.com :)


End file.
